


Wedded

by enbysalem8



Category: Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain
Genre: M/M, Non-Binary Wakko Warner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbysalem8/pseuds/enbysalem8
Summary: Pinky and Brain get married. That’s really it.(also sorry if it gets confusing)
Relationships: Pinky/Brain
Comments: 10
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

Yakko was awakened by knocking on the tower door. Plastic balls spilt out into the floor as he got up from the ball pit. He threw on his robe as he walked to the door, trying to look as presentable as he could. He perked his head outside to find Bugs Bunny, but in a mailman uniform.

After some quick chatting, Yakko learned that Bugs had taken up a side job as a mailman for extra work. “Production’s been slow, needed something else to do,” he told Yakko. He said goodbye and Yakko promptly went back inside to sort the mail and grab a cup of coffee.

Dot and Wakko had woken up just in time to help Yakko sort the mail and grab whatever was there for them. Yakko sifted through the mail addressed to all three of them just in case there was something important.

“Garbage, garbage, fancy envelope, garbage-“

“Wait, fancy envelope?” asked Dot.

“Oh, can I open it? I never get to open the fancy envelopes!” complained Wakko. It was true, Wakko never did get to open the more professional looking envelopes. Yakko was always the one to open those just in case it was something serious. Dot didn’t care unless it was addressed specifically to her.

Yakko looked at the envelope, which was stamped with a wax seal. _Huh,_ Yakko thought to himself, _When did we get wax sealed mail?_ He looked down at Wakko who was making a puppy face Dot had taught him. Yakko sighed, cautiously handing the envelope to Wakko, hoping there wasn’t something bad inside.

Wakko’s face lit up with happiness, they got to open the envelope! They broke the wax seal and took out the card. Their eyes were wide open, their mouth to the floor. Yakko took this as a bad sign. 

“What is it Wakko? Is it bad? What does it say?” he urged on. Wakko tried handing the card to Yakko, but Dot snatched it right out of his hand. As she read her face switched between shock, happiness, and excitement, sometimes all at once. 

Yakko didn’t know what to make of this, was it good? Bad? What did it say? Dot finally handed the card to Yakko, who took a sip of coffee while grabbing it. 

He spit his coffee out. The card read:

  
  


_Pinky and the Brain invite you to celebrate their wedding._

_Where: ACME Labs, Burbank, CA_

_When: February 23, 2021. 6:00pm_

_Dress code will be formal attire, colors will be mainly cream with accents of red and blue._

_Yakko - You have been invited to be Best Man_

_Wakko - You have been invited to be the Ring Bearer_

_Dot - You have been invited to be the Maid of Honor_

_Please RSVP by February 1, 2021_

  
  


He couldn’t believe it. It was finally happening. “It’s about time!” he exclaimed. He looked at his siblings, who looked back at him with ecstatic eyes. They clearly wanted to go, and so did Yakko.

“You guys want me to RSVP?”

Wakko and Dot nodded with anticipation. 

“Alright guys, looks like we’ve got some shopping to do!”


	2. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brain finally works up the courage to ask Pinky what he’s been wanting to ask for months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened before last chapter and focuses on Pinky and Brain!

Today’s experiments had been rather harsh. Both Pinky and Brain were worn out by them, each getting their fair share of injuries. Thank goodness it was nothing deadly. Brain lied in their shared bed while Pinky ran on his wheel. 

“Gee Brain, what are we going to do tonight?”

“We should rest, Pinky. I fear that if this plan goes wrong, we might never have the opportunity to take over the world again.”

Pinky looked at Brain with a confused expression. “Then what are we going to do instead? Narf!” he inquired.

Brain sat up in their bed. “We haven’t been on a date in a while, why don’t we do that?” Pinky and Brain had actually been in a relationship for about a year and a half now. The last time they had been on a date was a little over two months. Planning world domination takes some time, you know.

“Oh really Brain? Poit! Where will we go?” Pinky got off his wheel and sat on the bed.

“Well, I was thinking of staying here. Maybe watching some of whatever mindless television you watch.” Brain was too sore to go out to a restaurant or movie. So was Pinky.

“You mean it? You really mean it Brain?” Pinky’s eyes lit up in excitement.

“Yes, Pinky, I do mean it.”

“Oh yay! Zort! But what about snacks?”

“Pinky, are you pondering what I’m pondering?”

“I think so Brain, but do we have enough ingredients for my no-bake cheesecake?”

Brain already had that covered. During the two month time gap, Brain had already been planning this date. He had everything covered, from snacks to shows to something  _ special.  _ He had it all.

“I already have it covered Pinky. You can make however many cheesecakes your heart desires.”

Pinky swept Brain into one of his tight hugs. “Thank you Brain! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you so much!” Pinky kissed him on the top of his head.

Despite dating for almost a year and a half, Brain still got flustered every time Pinky said he loves him or kisses him. Brain always fumbled with his words right after.

“I...uh...lo-t-uhhhh…” Pinky giggled. “Oh c'mon Brain, now you sound like Yakko!” He fell into a fit of laughter, every once and a while saying a verbal tic. Brain cleared his throat and took a deep breath. “I love you too, Pinky. Now what show do you want to watch?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Many servings of no-bake cheesecake and episodes later, Brain had found himself to be even more exhausted than before. But he couldn’t let himself forget why he planned this. Pinky was off making another cheesecake, so Brain took the opportunity to get everything ready. 

He quietly ran back to their shared cage and reached under the bed. Brain grabbed something small, feeling the cold metal in his hand. He had been keeping this hidden for a while now. 

It was a ring. One he made out of a dime he kept from one of his failed plans. Over the course of months, Brain had resized it, reshaped it, and polished it. He hoped Pinky would like it, he had made it extra shiny just for him. He kept it tight in his hand as he ran back to the place he was sitting, in front of the TV. 

Brain bounced his leg in anticipation. He looked down at the ring in his hands.  _ Will he say yes? What if he doesn’t? What will happen to us after that?  _ He looked up at the TV. The episode they were watching was paused, Brain didn’t want Pinky to miss it. 

A few minutes later, Pinky came back with cheesecake in hand. He limped as he walked, thanks to the injury on his leg so thoughtfully given to him by one of the experiments he was used in. Brain was worried, but Pinky had brushed it off, saying he was fine. 

“Oh, Brain, there you are! Zort!”

“Ah, hello Pinky.” Brain closed his hand, he turned to face his significant other.

“I made one last cheesecake just in case we felt peckish.”

Brain looked up at him, right into his eyes. He had been practicing for months, what to say, how to say it, how to act. Everything. 

“Pinky, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” He got down on one knee. Brain prayed with all his might that Pinky would say yes.

“Pinky. You have always been the love of my life, whether you knew it or not. Every verbal tic you say, every time you bandage my wounds, everything you’ve done I’ve always appreciated. That’s why…” Brain took a deep breath. “Pinky, will you take my hand in marriage?” He took out the ring.

Pinky stared at him for a good five seconds, processing what he just said. He set the cheesecake down on the floor. Pinky looked up at Brain, his eyes watery. 

“Yes! Narf!” He kissed him. Brain was a whole bundle of emotions, but he steadied himself. He took the ring and slid it onto Pinky’s tail. It was the perfect size to fit eight in the middle. They had shared one last kiss before Brain said, “We should go to bed, Pinky. We must prepare for tomorrow night.”

“Why Brain? What are we gonna do tomorrow night?”

“We must plan the wedding, of course!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow 899 words in this one! good job me, now I’m gonna go die in writers block because i didn’t plan that far ahead. also this will not be a daily thing, im sorry! i will try to post at least once a week! thank you for your feedback last chapter, i really appreciate it! tysm for reading! <3


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko, Wakko, and Dot go shopping for wedding attire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look at that chapter three

The trio of siblings stepped in through the glass doors. It was the local wedding attire store, one that sold both dresses and suits. It was perfect for everyone, Dot could find a dress, Yakko would find a suit, and Wakko could find whatever they wanted. 

They were greeted with a hello by the woman behind the desk and asked if they needed help finding anything. They politely declined and went in their separate directions.

_ Cream, huh? Alright, I can find a suit in that color,  _ Yakko thought to himself. He also noted to find a tie in either red or blue. He walked down the isles of suits, all in different sizes and designs. At some point he found a sharp looking, alabaster suit. He went to a fitting room to try it on.

Wakko had tossed and turned on whether they wanted a suit or a dress. After around 20 minutes of deep consideration, they just went with the top as a suit and the bottom as a skirt. Why not? He found a good fitting suit and a knee length skirt and ran off to one of the fitting rooms.

Dot was having a harder time.  _ Should I go with simple or complex? What length should I go with? What shade of cream??  _ She ended up narrowing it down to two dresses: a light beige colored, calf length dress with bell sleeves or an eggshell colored knee length sleeveless dress. While she was comparing them, both Yakko and Wakko stepped out in their outfits. 

“Oh hey Dot! How’s dress finding going?” asked Wakko.

“I can’t tell which one I want, both are so nice,” Che complained.

“Well,” Yakko interjected, “I think you should go with the sleeveless one and wear a shawl over it.”

“Since when did you become the fashion one Yakko?” Dot teased.

“Oh shut up, you know that sleeveless one is better!”

“Fine, but if I don’t like how it looks I’m making you try it on.”

“Eh, fair enough,” Yakko called out to Dot as she was walking towards the fitting room.

Wakko and Yakko had changed back into what they were wearing before while they waited for Dot to finish. After around five minutes, Dot came out wearing her usual clothes with the dress draped around her arm. 

_ Great, she’s gonna make me try on a dress that’s probably way too small for me,  _ Yakko thought to himself. 

Dot walked up to Yakko and said, “Alright, I'm ready to pay.” 

_ Oh thank god! _

The trio walked up to the cashier.

“Find everything?”

“Yeah,” Yakko responded.

“Glad to hear that. Your total will come down to $1,957.34.”

Wakko and Dot looked and Yakko, who looked calm, but you could tell he was slightly panicked. Yakko reached into his wallet and pulled out his credit card. He had to get one thanks to the reboot checks. Those were transferred electronically. 

Yakko slid his card into the chip reader and waited until the machine told him it was approved. As he slid out his card, the cashier told them to have a nice day. They handed each of them their corresponding bags and told them, “Have fun at your special event!”

“Thanks, you too!” Yakko responded. He was halfway out the door before he realized what he said. “Shoot, I always do that!”

“It’s alright, we all do at some point in our lives,” Wakko said, “I’ve done it most times I’ve been to a restaurant.”

“Speaking of restaurants, you guys want some lunch?” Yakko suggested.

Both younger siblings agreed, they decided on Olive Garden. Wakko loved their breadsticks.

After some lunch they headed back to the water tower, eager for the wedding.

“We only have one week left!” Dot exclaimed. 

“We still need to get them a wedding gift, any ideas?” Yakko pointed out.

“Cheese?” Wakko suggested.

“No, that’s too common. As they’d have that at the wedding reception,” Yakko stated.

“How about a new cage? They’ve lived in that lab-issued one for years,” suggested Dot.

“Wouldn’t the scientists notice?” Wakko stated.

“True, true.” 

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot sat in deep thought for the rest of the day. It was around 5:00pm before Yakko broke the silence.

“Anyone come up with anything?”

“No,” Dot and Wakko said simultaneously.

“I guess we need to go out tomorrow, too. We still have a week left, right?”

“Yeah, but we still should find it fast just in case,” Dot recommended.

“Alright, well I'm going to start on dinner. Anything you guys want?” Yakko asked, hoping he wouldn’t have to make something complex. He was really tired after today.

“No, make whatever you want!” Wakko demanded.

“How does pancakes sound? Breakfast for dinner?”

The siblings agreed and Yakko went to cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN SORRY THIS WAS SUCH A DRY ASS CHAPTER WRITERS BLOCK BEAT ME UP
> 
> also thanks for reading :)


End file.
